


To lie amongst the stars, my dear, is an adventure worth living

by schiwalker



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A WHILE, But nothing weird happens for a while, Eighth Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fourth Doctor - Freeform, Itty bitty mention of Jamie and Victoria, Rose meets the doctor when they're younger, Second Doctor - Freeform, Soulmate UA, The Doctor being clumsy, Trying to write something, Tumblr Prompts, When you lie to your soulmate the lie appears on their body, soulmate markings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schiwalker/pseuds/schiwalker
Summary: Rose Tyler has three soulmates that she knows of, and she's not even sure how she has more than one; she's only met each one once.  And they're all a little odd.  But she doesn't mind, after all, she's a bit odd too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a tumblr prompt that said "the one where every lie your soulmate tells you appears on your skin."

The first time it happened, Rose Tyler was only six years old.  She was trying to find her mother in the crowded shopping mall.  She just wanted to see the singer on the sidewalk, but she lost sight of her mother on her way back.  She was on the verge of tears when she stumbled into a tall man with a really long scarf. 

“Do you ever trip people with that?” she asked curiously once she recovered.

“Of course not, why would I ever do that?” he looked around distractedly.

Rose tried unsuccessfully to sidestep yet another passerby that almost knocked her over, and fell onto said scarf.

He seemed to find what he was looking for and took off…and suddenly fell on his bum not too far from Rose.  He looked over to her with an odd look on his face. 

“I’m sorry sir, he just knocked me over.” She leans closer, worried, “are you okay?”

He grins wildly, “Of course, my dear.  Would you like a Jelly Baby?” he holds out the previously nonexistent treat to her.

“Um…” Rose looks around for her mother, “I guess?” she stands up and moves off the oddly coloured scarf to grab the proffered treat.

Once she has one in hand, he grins again and shoots up, taking off into the crowd.

“ROSE TYLER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” Rose winced at the sound of her mothers voice behind her and hurriedly eats her Jelly Baby. 

Later as she’s changing into her PJ’s, she noticed some writing on her ankle, and twisted and turned until she could read it before she went to bed.

Of course not, why would I ever do that?

 

 

The next evening before she goes to bed, the words disappear.

 

 

The second time it happened she was ten years old.  It was her birthday and a girl in her class, Nerys, ripped her new comic book about Wonder Woman.  Rose ran to the nearby park after school, her mum had to work, and sat alone on the Merry-Go-Round.  She looked up when she heard a weird, vacuum-ey noise and saw an odd-looking man with a recorder running across the nearby field towards the park.  He attempted to vault over the wooden beams surrounding the park, but he tripped and faceplanted in front of the slide.

Rose’s eyes widened and she leapt off her perch and ran to his side.

“Are you okay?” she watched him slowly lift his head up and shake off the wood chips.  He looked up to her and smiled softly before looking back at the man and woman running after him.

“You haven’t, perchance, seen a big, red, alien anywhere, have you?” He asked politely from the ground.

“Um, no, no I haven’t.  Will you be okay?” she backed up as he started to stand. 

He looked back at the two running people before turning back to her again, “I’ll be fine my dear, however you should probably be going home.”

Rose frowned adorably at him, “Okay mister, but you should be more careful, you could hurt yourself.”

He smiled at her and replied, “I’m always careful, my dear, now run along home, don’t wanna be eaten by giant red aliens, now do you?” he took off running in the direction he was initially going.

Rose watched him go, shrugged, and headed home.

When she got home and took off her light jacket, she saw the words I’m always careful, my dear delicately written on the inside of her elbow.

 

 

The next day at around lunchtime, she checked her arm and saw it was blank.

 

 

When she was eleven she found out what the words meant; she never told her mother.  She didn’t know why she felt so protective of a few words that would appear on her body at two odd encounters.

Her schoolteacher mentioned that some people have soulmates, and you know who it is because if they ever lie to you, their words will appear on your body for about a day and a half.  (that made sense to Rose because that’s how long it took for them to disappear.)  Rose didn’t know why she had two, so she didn’t tell anybody about them.

 

 

Christmas Eve, a month after her twelfth birthday, she once again walked alone to the nearby park as her mother had to work again.  She sat upon a swing and slowly rocked back and forth.  She wasn’t upset, honest, she just wished she could get some of the kinds of presents she knew her friends were getting.  They just didn’t have enough money this year.  They couldn’t even buy a tree.  Her mum made a day of drawing a tree on the wall and drawing decorations all over it to make her feel better. 

She sat there a while longer until she heard the weird noise from two years ago.  She looked around for the odd man but instead saw a different one.  This one had on a tattered uniform of red and gold on, and what probably used to be long curls were shorn closer to the head to uncover his ears.

She watched him slowly look around until he saw her.  He looked confused for a second before smiling slightly.  When he was within earshot, she spoke.

“Who are you?”

He chuckled and sat on the swing farthest from her before answering, “I’m nobody, nobody of worth anyway” he mumbled the last part but she still heard it.

“Yes you are, everybody’s worth something.” She turns away to look back at her feet again.

He doesn’t say anything for a while.  He looked closer at her and checked the date.

“Why are you not at home, my dear?”  She looked at him funny for a second before turning away again.

“Mum’s at work.  I’m not really getting a Christmas this year any way so I figured I’d look at the stars.” She looked up at the sky, smiling a little at the twinkling above her.

He frowned a bit at that and looks up with her, seeing them with different eyes.

“What do you want for Christmas?” she jumped a bit at the sudden question.

She frowned at him, “I dunno, what do you want?”

“Oh, I don’t want anything, got everything I need, me. But I asked you first?” he smiled at her.

“Well, all my friends have bikes, but I don’t, so I guess a bike.  Then I can play with them more.” She said quietly, looking back up at the stars.

They sat quietly in the breeze for a while, watching the stars.

Finally he looked over at her and smiled, “You should be getting home, don’t want to meet any dangerous types out after dark.”

She frowned again, but shrugged and jumped off the swing.  She took a few steps toward the sidewalk, but stopped and turned to him again, “you’re not gonna follow me are ya? Cause I’m in gymnastics, I bet I can hurt ya.” She watched him warily as he chuckled. 

“I promise I won’t follow you home tonight, you’re safe from me.” He smiled happily at her.

“Okay, mister, but you should go home too, you know, dangerous types and all.” She grinned before walking away.

“I know, I’m one of them.” He said to her back, too quietly for anyone but him to hear.  He made sure she was out of his sight before heading back where he came from.  Halfway there he got a thought and grinned.

 

 

The next morning Rose woke up to her mother crying softly.  She walked outside her room to see a shiny new red bicycle in the living room under her homemade tree.  “Mum, look, I got a bike!”

She sprinted over to the bike, hearing her mothers sniffling.  She turned around and hugged her, “Mummy, are you ok?  Didn’t you get anything?”

Her mother nodded and smiled at her, looking at the stack of bills on the table nearby.

Rose nodded happily and skipped over to the loo before she went riding on her bike.  When she was changing clothes she saw I’m nobody, nobody of worth anyway on her thigh, and Oh, I don’t want anything, got everything I need, me on her stomach.  Her smile slipped as she remembered how sad he looked, and worried about the man that was supposed to be her soulmate.  She tried to ignore it for now and enjoy her Christmas, however, as she raced back outside to ride her new red bike.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, says the author two years later on a different story. I'm sorry I haven't finished my other stories, i've been working on my book and planning my wedding. Makes for less time for other things. I will finish them eventually, it just wont be very quick. Also, right now, i'm on a Doctor Who kick, so i'll probably be writing Doctor Who for a while. Sorry, again, but I hope you like this story.


End file.
